Silver Deamons
by loki-isblue
Summary: My name is Aria if you're wondering no I don't have a last name, this is a story about the impossible everything you know is not as it seems, the monsters under your bed that shadow in the corner of your eye the noises you hear at night they are real and all of them are awakening... (a story a bit like mortal interments does not have any original characters)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aria if you're wondering no I don't have a last name, okay let me tell you a bit about my self I have long chocolate brown hair that hangs down to my rips are deep blue eyes also I have a tattoo across my wrist i am not quite sure what it is just a pretty pattern realty but It seemed like a good idea at the time. I wouldn't say I have a particular style really I just where my worker boots a tank to jean jacket and black jeans most of the time I where white eye shadow under my eyes Dean always said it made me look like a elev oh yeah let me tell you about him well I don't suppose I have ever had a normal life when I was a baby my parents left me on a roadside near the Cardiff train station, I wondered why all my life maybe my mum was young and couldn't look after me or maybe my I was a famous actor that didn't have time for a kid so she left me to go work on her next film I know that sounds stupid now but that's what I would tell my self when I was little I dreamed up all these fairy tale worlds about how my mum was rich and one day she would come back for me and we could live a happy life in a distant castle but dreams are just dreams things got worse as I grew up I moved from foster care to foster care but for some reason no one ever wanted me until once. When I was eight a man called dean came to take me away he said I would be happy with him a he was right unlike the other foster families he was going to adopt me I remember they day he told me to pack my things I'd never been so exited in my life, for a few year's we lived in a small flat but big enough for the two of us just outside London he was just like a dad to me he seemed to have allot of money because every summer we would go on holiday to places like ice land, turkey, south Africa these are the memories I value the most with him along the way he taught me loads of skills I speak five different languages and i'm a black belt in judo and marshal arts maybe this will come in handy when i'm older he would tell me i'm still not sure what he meant, although we had to move around allot he said it was because of his job. I think it was something to do with banking but i'm not sure he didn't talk about it much but I didn't mind because I had what I always wanted at that's a family for once in my life I felt like I belonged although last year that changed, it was a Saturday when he went missing they never found the body and the police just stopped looking for him as if they were told to the strangest thing was his name vanished from the papers a week after his disapernce with nothing I could do about it the people from the police and papers never listened to me they said he is a adult and their was no sign of a brake in at the flat no was their reason for him to go. He wouldn't leave me thought I just know he wouldn't he is not dead eater because I have a feeling you know like when you lose your phone but you know deep down its right infrunt of you but you still can't anyway lets get to where It all started... 


	2. Chapter 2

It started on a gloomy friday afternoon I went in to the local town to apply for a job because with Dean gon I needed the money If I wanted to keep the flat.

Their was a small cafe shop just down from the libary In the shop window their was a sigh that red 'now hiering' I smiled to my self as I entered,Over at the counter was a old last hunched over as I aproached her she got up.

"sorry dear may I help you with something" She said

"um hi Im here for the job, my names Aria"

"ah yes do you have your resame" her eyes widened as if she wasent expecting anyone to apply.

I cheked my bag for it, "oh one sec"

I searched through my bag but couldent find it, then slam! I felt someone bang right in to me a pain shot through my ribs but it only lasted a seckond,

I looked up "oh my god im so sorry"

The boy I had walked in to just staired at me as if I had just shot him His pale silver eyes stuck to me.

"are you okay" I said as I graped my bag and stood up.

He dident answer and has a very puzzled look on his face and with that his pace quickened as he left the cafe for some reason I decided to follow him, I entered a dark allyway It was getting dark and I could sence someone or something following me My breaths got lighter and lighter and the hairs on my neck stood up, then all of a sudden... 


End file.
